To help him to fly
by Abschaum
Summary: He fought him in the future and met him in the present and they approach each other very differently...10027


**A/N: **Officialy the longest one shot I ever wrote...Took me two weeks to finish th ehandwritten version and another day to type it...I feel kinda dead now...Anyways... this was inspired by Karasu's song free (go listen to it, it's awesome ;3)...and there's no real order in the different parts...except for the obvious one...I think I'll go and die now...but I will come back to read your reviews ;)

And no, I don't own Reborn!

* * *

><p>"Tell me, why should I accept you into my family?"<p>

"Because I can help you to fly, Tsuna-kun?"

* * *

><p>It had begun when they fought against each other in the future. He was in rage but in the back of his heart he wondered how it felt to be enveloped by these wings and how it felt to be carried by them. High up into the sky.<br>He still wondered when they met again, when he was back in his own time.  
>The very first moment he got aware o him he felt alarmed, but in the next one he relaxed. His hyper-intuition told him that the other one was no thread to him anymore.<br>"Nice to meet you again, Tsuna-kun. I hope we can be friends this time."  
>He couldn't help but smile.<br>"Yeah, I hope so, too."

* * *

><p>"Dame Tsuna! Haven't you learned anything from me?" he got a kick on his head and winced, but his determination didn't waver.<br>"It was you who taught me to listen to the things my intuition tells me."  
>"Just don't complain if you're wrong."<br>The Arcobaleno shielded his eyes with his fedora to hide the proud look in his eyes. So there was at leas something his student had learned.  
>He almost didn't hear the boy's whisper:<br>"I never said I would."

* * *

><p>"Tell me, why should I accept you into my family?<p>

"Because I can help you to fly, Tsuna-kun."

"...How?"

* * *

><p>When he had introduced him as a friend the others had looked surprised. He had seen that some of them wanted to ask if he was sure about this, but when they had seen the look in his eyes the answer was clear to them and they accepted his decision without questioning him.<br>They never would.  
>They trusted him.<p>

* * *

><p>He knew that he had started to get intoxicated by his former enemy when he caught himself thinking that marshmallows tasted pretty awesome and asking himself whether the other one tasted like this, too.<br>From then on he kept watching him and wondering about his question.  
>And it didn't escape his attention.<br>"What's up Tsuna-kun?"  
>"I was just wondering...what do you taste like?"<br>"Ha ha, what a unique question."  
>He blushed and his next words came out mumbled.<br>"Just forget it."  
>"No, I won't"<br>A peck on his lips and he blushed even more.  
>"You can still say no, Tsuna-kun."<br>"No...I mean...yes...I..."  
>"Ha ha, I understand."<br>And then he found the answer to his question.

* * *

><p>"Tell me, why should I accept you into my family?<p>

"Because I can help you to fly, Tsuna-kun."

"...How?"

"...That depends on you, Tsuna-kun."

* * *

><p>"Why do I have to do all this homework?"<br>"Because you want to learn something, Tsuna-kun."  
>He leaned back, so his head rested in the other one's lap and he was able to look at him.<br>"But what if I don't want to learn this?"  
>"Then you should do it anyways because you don't want to fail school, do you?"<br>He couldn't say anything against that. So he sat up again and started focussing on the questions he had to answer.  
>Until he felt lips on his neck and was pulled back again so the other one could kiss him.<br>"You do know, that you're not helping, don't you?  
>"Ha ha, I know that perfectly well, Tsuna-kun."<br>".. Then why are you doing it?"  
>"Because you look so tempting."<br>He wouldn't complain about that one.  
>It was useless anyways.<p>

* * *

><p>They had intended to keep it a secret for a while. Mostly because he somewhat feared the reactions of their friends. His boyfriend accepted it, especially since some of them were still cautious around him.<br>However their plan didn't quite work out, since they just couldn't keep their hands off each other.  
>"Bastard, what are you doing with Juudaime?"<br>"Go-Gokudera-kun!"  
>"Juudaime, he didn't force you to do anything did he?"<br>"Gokudera-kun, it's not what you think. Byakuran and me... we love each other."  
>"Wha-?"<br>"Ma ma, Gokudera. Let's just leave them alone. My best wishes."  
>"Thanks, Yamamoto."<br>He watched as Yamamoto pulled Gokudera away to leave them alone, his expression unreadable.  
>"Now they know."<br>"Yeah, and that reaction was just what I feared."  
>"If that was everything, Tsuna-kun...Where did we get interrupted again?"<br>"Not he-...hmm."

* * *

><p>"Tell me, why should I accept you into my family?<p>

"Because I can help you to fly, Tsuna-kun."

"...How?"

"...That depends on you, Tsuna-kun."

"On me, huh?"

* * *

><p>He was nervous when he told his mother about them. After all, your son didn't tell you every day that he was in love with another guy.<br>But Sawada Nana would never question her son's (or her husband's) decisions.  
>"That's nice, Tsu-kun. Who is it?"<br>"By-Byakuran."  
>"Oh really? He seems like a nice young man to me."<br>Her wide smile was everything Tsuna needed as approval.  
>However there was still his father to deal with.<br>"Ano, kaa-san. What...what about dad?"  
>"Don't worry. Just leave him to me."<br>"..Thanks, kaa-san."  
>"Never mind, Tsu-kun. But...you'll have to invite the young man to dinner."<br>"I guess that won't be a problem."  
>He smiled relieved.<br>However his father was a whole different story.  
>As usual Iemitsu appeared out of thin air one day. Not really telling where he had been and being the weird guy he had always been.<br>When he and Byakuran entered the garden and saw Iemitsu's clothes hanging there to dry one o them sighed while the one looked curious.  
>"What's this, Tsuna-kun?"<br>"My father's clothes. Which means...he has come home."  
>"Really? I'm looking forward to meet him."<br>But he didn't feel as confident as his boyfriend. After all, his father knew who Byakuran was and what he had done before he had fought him.  
>His lover seemed to feel his anxiousness and gave him a comforting smile.<br>"It's gonna be alright. After all we have your mother on our side."  
>He still couldn't feel so positive about the whole thing but there was no way he could escape this confrontation, so he just sighed and stepped into the lion's den.<br>"We're home!"  
>They slipped out of their shoes, put their bags down next to the stairs and went to the living room.<br>"Hello, Tsu-kun, Byakuran-kun."  
>Sawada Nana smiled at them. Iemitsu sat in the open balcony door and played with Lambo and I-Pin.<br>He had a grin for one of them and a forced smile for the other one.  
>"Nice to see you again, dad."<br>"It was time I dropped by again."  
>The cautious look at Byakuran didn't escape their attention.<br>"You must be Byakuran."  
>"Yes, it's nice to meet you, Sawada-san."<br>The beginning silence was just starting to feel uncomfortable when Nana entered the room again, oblivious to the tension.  
>"You'll stay for dinner, won't you, Byakuran-kun?"<br>"I don't want to intrude..."  
>"Ah no, you're not. You're almost part of the family."<br>"If you insist, Nana-san. You know how much I love your cooking."  
>"My my, you're flattering me."<br>"Ano, I guess we should do our homework now..."  
>They managed to stay upstairs until Nana announced that dinner was ready. And since they got done with their homework pretty quickly (Byakuran was at least as intelligent as Gokudera, but much more capable of explaining things) they still had some time to sit together and share some moments together.<br>They didn't talk much, since they found each other's taste just too nice for their own good.  
>The confrontation with his father came after dinner, when Iemitsu asked them if he could talk to them for a moment.<br>They followed him to the living room in silence.  
>"So you two are together, huh?"<br>He could only nod.  
>A sigh from Iemitsu.<br>"I can't say that I'm happy about it. Especially if I consider who you are, Byakuran. But I talked to Reborn and he confirmed that it at least seems like you don't have any bad intentions and he also seemed to be pretty convinced of Tsuna's intuition. I won't say I'm happy about this, but I accept it. Besides, I wouldn't have a chance anyways, since you have Nana on your side..."  
>"Thanks a lot, Sawada-san, that's everything I can ask from you."<p>

* * *

><p>"I'm sorry, Byakuran. I really wanted to take you with me, but it just wouldn't be wise to do it."<br>"It's alright, Tsuna-kun. I understand. And I can understand that they don't want me around after everything my old future self did. I'll just wait for your return."  
>"I'll call you."<br>"I'll wait for your call then."  
>A moment of silence before the white haired smiled.<br>"Eat some ice cream for me. Preferably some that tastes like marshmallows."  
>He had to grin.<br>"If I find some..."  
>"Juudaime, we should go now..."<br>"I'll be right there, Gokudera-kun."  
>"Goodbye, Tsuna-kun."<br>"Goodbye, I'll miss you."  
>"I'll miss you, too."<br>A kiss planted onto his lips.  
>"You should really go now."<br>"But I don't want to."  
>"The summer will go by faster than you expect it to."<br>"Alright...but we'll call each other."  
>"Of course."<br>"Goodbye then. And...Byakuran?"  
>"Yes?"<br>"Don't get on Shoichi's nerves"  
>"I'll try to."<br>"If I hear any complaints..."  
>"You won't. But...you really should go now."<br>"Take care."  
>"You, too."<br>Another kiss, the last one he would get in months.  
>And then he left through the security check; catching the last glimpse of his lover's white hair and the smile he loved until the end of the summer holidays.<br>Smiling they waved at each other before he turned around and joined the group of people waiting for him and leaving for the plane that would take them to Italy.

* * *

><p>"Tell me, why should I accept you into my family?<p>

"Because I can help you to fly, Tsuna-kun."

"...How?"

"...That depends on you, Tsuna-kun."

"On me, huh?"

"Yes, on you...and the decisions you make."

* * *

><p>Whenever he was with Byakuran he didn't feel quite as much of a no-good as usual.<br>It wasn't that he was different, but the white-haired gave him the feeling of being capable of a lot of things.  
>This and the feeling of deep love they felt for each other was what he missed most whenever he couldn't be with him.<br>It was what made their goodbyes more painful and their reunions sweeter.  
>And thinking of feeling the other one in his arms again and to be embraced by him tightly, to feel all this again was what made him live through his days when he wasn't with him.<br>He just couldn't put into words how lucky he felt to have him.

* * *

><p>It wasn't long until Dino found out, too. He was his "brother" after all and he liked to check on him once in a while.<br>When they came home and he found the young Cavallone boss sitting in the kitchen and chatting with nana both sides were rather surprised.  
>He, that the young don was there and Dino that he was with Byakuran.<br>But the Bucking Bronco didn't show what he thought about the white-haired's presence in the Sawada household.  
>"Yo, Tsuna. How is it?"<br>"Di-Dino-san! Why are you here?"  
>"I just wanted to check on my lil' brother."<br>He asked himself if those cautious looks at his boyfriend would ever stop, but he guessed that most people didn't even realise that he saw them.  
>"So, how's everyone?"<br>"They're doing fine. At least everyone who's around here."  
>"That's nice to hear. I think I'll go and check on Kyoya later. He'd probably try to kill me again if I go now."<br>"Ah, but Dino-kun. You'll have to eat dinner with us today."  
>"I don't want to be a burden to you, Nana-san."<br>"It's no problem, Dino-kun."  
>"If you insist on it..."<br>"Yes, I do."  
>And so Dino stayed for dinner and Nana also insisted on him staying over for the night.<br>When they had cleaned the table he brought Byakuran to the door.  
>"Goodbye.<br>"Bye, Tsuna-kun. Take care."  
>"I'll try to. I'll see you tomorrow."<br>"Yeah, just try not to be run over by Dino-kun."  
>They both had to grin.<br>He kissed him goodbye and watched him as he left through the front gate.  
>He closed the door and turned around with a sigh.<br>Dino stood at the foot of the stairs and looked at him seriously.  
>"You and him, huh?"<br>He smiled exhausted, but prepared.  
>"Yes."<br>"Are you...are you sure about this?"  
>He nodded.<br>"Surer than about most other things in my life."  
>"Do your guardians know?"<br>"All except for Mukuro."  
>"What about your father and Reborn?"<br>"They know, too."  
>"And...the ninth?"<br>"Grandfather was the one who sent him here. He knows ever since I visited him in Italy during my summer holidays."  
>"I see..."<br>Dino sighed.  
>"I guess I don't have the right to say that I don't feel comfortable about this relationship, but I don't want to lie to you. I just wish you two the best."<br>He nodded and smiled at Dino.  
>"Thank you, Dino-san I know you just care about me. But I can reassure you that it's alright. I still have that Vongola hyper intuition to warn me."<br>"Yeah, I guess that's just fine..."  
>But he could see that Dino wasn't completely convinced.<p>

* * *

><p>"Tell me, why should I accept you into my family?<p>

"Because I can help you to fly, Tsuna-kun."

"...How?"

"...That depends on you, Tsuna-kun."

"On me, huh?"

"Yes, on you...and the decisions you make."

"...What decisions?"

* * *

><p>Their Valentine's Day presents were never really surprising. In fact they were rather boring.<br>They had somehow settled on him giving his present to his lover on Valentine's Day while he received his gift from Byakuran on White Day.  
>He always gave him a sunflower and a white lily along with chocolates that looked like clam, while Byakuran always bought a big bouquet of white lilies that were arranged around a single sunflower and a package of his favourite marshmallows (so he wouldn't forget what he tasted like when he wasn't around Byakuran always joked).<br>Maybe it was somewhat cheesy and definitely boring but they were fine with it and somehow Tsuna always looked forward to his present.

* * *

><p>Rokudo Mukuro was the last of his guardians to find out about their relationship. It was only after they managed to get him out of Vendicare prison that he got to know about it.<br>He had definitely been surprised to find Byakuran among those who greeted him first when he woke up (the others were Tsuna, the rest of the Kokuyo-gang and surprisingly Hibari Kyoya, whose only answer to Mukuro's teasing was to tell him that he should get strong again so they could fight, before he took his usual leave through the window.)  
>"So, why is he here?"<br>"It might sound weird, but...Byakuran is on our side now. And...we're together."  
>"Kufufu~ Looks like you beat me in capturing him."<br>"Capturing him? Why would I want to do that?"  
>"Kufufu~ how would I know?"<br>"I prefer Tsuna-kun to be free. I have no interest in captured souls."  
>"Kufufu~, if you say so..."<br>"Are you two finished now? Because even though I am happy that you are free again Mukuro-san I'd like to go home."  
>He smiled sourly.<br>"Kufufu~, I won't be holding you back. After all I don't want to be the one who keeps you from doing whatever you still wanted to do today..."  
>He rolled his eyes and they left Mukuro and his gang alone.<br>"You know, Tsuna-kun, I'm asking myself what we still plan today..."  
>"What the...?"<br>"I _could_ think of some things."  
>"Stop your perverted mind already..."<br>"Hey! I just wanted to ask you if we should grab some ice cream on our way home!"  
>"...Byakuran?"<br>"Yes, Tsuna-kun?"  
>"You're an idiot."<p>

* * *

><p>"Tell me, why should I accept you into my family?<p>

"Because I can help you to fly, Tsuna-kun."

"...How?"

"...That depends on you, Tsuna-kun."

"On me, huh?"

"Yes, on you...and the decisions you make."

"...What decisions?"

"...You'll know when you have to make them."

* * *

><p>"Do you think we can trust him, Tsunayoshi-kun?"<br>"I'm one hundred percent sure about it. I'd trust him with my very life."  
>"Well, you inherited Primo's hyper intuition after all. If there's someone I would trust with this decision it's you. Besides...it was me who sent him to you."<br>"You wanted me to judge him, didn't you?"  
>"...Yes, I wanted to see how you would deal with him."<br>"I already figured something like this."  
>"You were very forgiving..."<br>"He's not the same person as the Byakuran I fought in the future. The person I met in this time can't be held responsible for what his old self did and even though he knows about what happened he has no intention of repeating any of it."  
>"Do you have any idea why that is?"<br>"...Because we love each other."

* * *

><p>The sexual side of their relationship was never a big topic for them. In the beginning it was mostly because he wasn't quite sure if he already wanted to go <em>that<em> far and because he felt rather awkward about it.  
>As time passed and their relationship grew stronger he also grew more confident about that part and started to find himself dreaming of doing more...explicit things with his lover.<br>However they never really had the chance to get past kissing and the urge to do it was never so strong that it made them do anything...reckless.  
>And even when they had time for themselves they usually just stayed on the sofa and watched TV, his head in Byakuran's lap, both of them falling asleep in this position soon.<br>But when it finally happened he had to ask himself why they didn't do it earlier. There was only one way for him to describe this experience: The best thing he ever did in his live.'  
>And he had to admit that he wanted more of it.<br>The feeling Byakuran had given him that night was intoxicating. Almost as intoxicating as his boyfriend himself. And when he woke up I his lover's arms the ext morning he already knew that it hadn't  
>been the last time for them.<br>Definitely not.

* * *

><p>"Tell me, why should I accept you into my family?<p>

"Because I can help you to fly, Tsuna-kun."

"...How?"

"...That depends on you, Tsuna-kun."

"On me, huh?"

"Yes, on you...and the decisions you make."

"...What decisions?"

"...You'll know when you have to make them."

"Well... I can't force you to tell me...I accept."

He smiled sadly as he remembered that talk. It had been so long ago; everything had been a lot different back then. But he still remembered every detail, like everything about him.  
>Cautiously he knelt down and placed the white lilies in front of the white marble stone.<br>White lilies had always been his favourite.  
>"I think I understand now what you meant back then. You succeeded quite well, I guess..."<br>He paused to run his fingers along the inscription on the stone. It was simple, just his name, nothing else.  
>"Flying was...unbelievable. But falling down and hitting the ground was rather painful, you know."<br>He couldn't keep the smile on his face when he thought of that, but it was back when he said the next words.  
>"I miss you. You'll wait for me, won't you? And...whatever I do, don't get angry. I will never stop loving you."<br>He placed a soft kiss onto the white marble before he got up again.  
>"Goodbye, I'll try to come back as soon as possible."<br>He smiled one last time before he turned around and walked away.  
>Behind his back the wind blew through the tree that stood next to the simple grave.<br>A single white feather, too beautiful to be from this world, slowly danced down from the sky and rested next to the white lilies while the wind seemed to whisper:  
>"I'll wait for you, Tsuna-kun."<br>The retreating figure didn't hear it consciously, but the wind knew his words weren't wasted.  
>"I love you, Tsuna-kun."<p> 


End file.
